sanitarium one: hope
by alphazodiac
Summary: rock opera: Kagome dies and wakes up in a surreal insane asylum, Appendix B: Sanitarium, The Refrences
1. Default Chapter

'sanitarium'  
  
chapter one: a death, an awakening, and an unanswered question.  
  
  
  
A sharp intake of breath.  
  
A scream.  
  
Kagome could taste a fowl mixture of dirt and her own blood, a huge youkai had just struck her in the stomach, knocking her flat, she fumbled with her bow, aiming to kill the beast with her last dying breath, she released the arrow, a flash of light snapped the demon in half, she fell to her back, she could feel her breath becoming slower, a siloutted figure stood above her, inu-yasha.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kagome could now feel the cold press of death against her chest, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
The inside of Kagome's eyelids were painted psycedelic colors, she could see a million starbursts in her eyes 'so, this is what it's like to die' she thought, she could no longer feel the grass under her body, she felt as if she were falling through to the center of the earth a mile a second, her body slowed and she felt something completely different underneath her.  
  
Concrete.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a concrete room with a solitary, uncovered lightbulb in the center and a large wooden door with a huge iron lock and bars, like a jail. on the wall opposite her there was a rusted steel sign marked 'DANGER', a razor blade, and carvings in the wall.  
  
She no longer felt any pain, 'am I in heaven?', she sighed, 'god needs to do some cleanup'.  
  
The door creaked open, a man in white came in, he was wearing a surgical mask and was carrying a clipboard, he flipped through it.  
  
"ah, here you are, Mrs. Hiragashi, K. are you feeling better today?"  
  
Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I died yesterday, I think things are looking up"  
  
"hmm... died..."  
  
He jotted something down on his clipboard and looked up.  
  
"come with me, Mrs. Hiragashi"  
  
Kagome hesitated.  
  
"wait, where am I?"  
  
"why, Mrs. Hiragashi, you're in the Takenawa Mental Asylum, you've been here for the last five years."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
"what do you mean? I've never been here!"  
  
He jotted something else down  
  
"hmm... delusions... hallucinations... where do you think you've been, Mrs. Hiragashi?"  
  
"I've been in school, I've been at home, I've been in-"  
  
She stopped just short of saying 'feudal Japan' and stood silent  
  
"in where, Mrs. Hiragashi?"  
  
"in... feudal Japan... with Inu-yasha..."  
  
"and who exactly is Inu-yasha, Mrs. Hiragashi?"  
  
Kagome paused  
  
"He's... well, he's a half-demon"  
  
He jotted something else down.  
  
"yes... yes... demons... yes... what does this 'Inu-yasha' look like, Mrs. Hiragashi?"  
  
"well, he has dog ears, and Miroku has an air void, and Sango has a huge boomerang, and Shippou has a tail"  
  
He scribbled more.  
  
"lives... in... dream... world..."  
  
He pointed out the door.  
  
"please, follow me, the judge want's to see you"  
  
"the jud-"  
  
"don't ask questions, simply follow."  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued... 


	2. The Judge

chapter two: the judge  
  
  
  
Kagome stood up to follow the man in white, for the first time, she noticed she was wearing a dirty white scrub instead of her normal schoolgirl outfit. Some carvings on the wall caught her eye 'I... walk along... darkened corridors...'.  
  
"please, this way, thank you."  
  
The man in white walked out of the room into a long, concrete hallway, Kagome followed, dotted along the hallway were multiple wooden doors identical to her own, next to each door was a small plastic sign, she read one.  
  
'Elanor Rigby, ate her husband alive'  
  
She looked into the bars, inside was a woman with frazzled hair, a distant look in her eyes, and a bloody razor blade, Elanor Rigby was dead.   
  
'Jonathan Mckensie, poisoned chuch communion, killed eighty'  
  
Inside was a man clutching his knees, sitting in the corner, crying and rocking constantly.  
  
'Lucy Thompson, bombed Times Square, five hundred assumed dead'  
  
A repeating banging sound eminated from the cell, it was her head, against a blood-stained section of wall. Kagome shivered and turned to her own sign.  
  
'Kagome Hiragashi, killed her mother and brother'   
  
Kagome gasped, the man in white turned to her.  
  
"something wrong, Mrs. Hiragashi?"  
  
Kagome hesitated.  
  
"no... no... nothing wrong... let's go..."  
  
Kagome followed him down the hallway, glancing at the atrocities behind the bars, a man with two mouths, one in each cheek, a person with a pair of nail clippers, but no fingers or toes, and a man with a golfball in his right eye socket, and an eight-ball in his left, at the end of the hallway was a door, at least twice as large as all of the others, artificial light sifted through the edges of the door, she read the sign.  
  
'THE JUDGE.'  
  
The man in white opened the door, light flooded into the room, Kagome squinted, temporaily blinded, the man in white gestured into the door.  
  
"I must leave you now, my eyes are not worthy to behold the judge, please continue through this door, he wishes your presence."  
  
Kagome nodded and walked through the door, a man, identical to the man in white, only taller, about seven feet, stood on the other side of the room.  
  
"ah, Mrs. Hiragashi, I have been expecting you, you are wondering where you are, you are wondering how you got here, you are wondering who I am, you are afraid, is this correct?"  
  
Kagome paused, unsure wether to respond or not, he had said it as a statement, not as a question.  
  
"relax, Mrs. Hiragashi, all will be explained in due time, do you have any idea where you are?"  
  
Kagome shrugged.  
  
"the man said I was in Takenawa insane asylum."  
  
"exactly, do you know how you got here?"  
  
"the sign outside my cell said I killed my mom and brother... but that's impossible!"  
  
"how is it impossible, Mrs. Hiragashi? you've been locked in that cell for the past three years."  
  
Kagome clenched her fists defiantly.  
  
"I've been-"  
  
"you've been in a dream world, Mrs. Hiragashi, yesterday, we injected you with an experimental medicene, the HOPE drug, it was desined to cure your insanity, I belive it worked quite well."  
  
Kagome stood for a couple of seconds in stunned silence.  
  
"I did not kill them."  
  
"I beg to differ, Mrs. Hiragashi, do you wish me to read the transcript?"  
  
Without waiting for her to decline, he began reciting what appeared to be Kagome's trial.  
  
"two-thousand-one, September, nineteenth, five o'clock, you accuse your mother of killing your father, she deny's it but you continue, five and ten minutes, after a prolonged argument with your mother, you go to your bedroom to brood, you hear your brother crying downstairs, five and fifteen minutes, you open your dresser drawer, inside is a chef's knife, you have this all planned, you walk downstairs, five and twenty minutes, you stand on the stairs, contemplating, you decide and walk into the kitchen, five and twenty-five minutes, at this point we assume you had a nervous breakdown, you stab your mother to death, your brother stands in the corner, screaming, five and thirty minutes, at this point, the insanity has taken control of your entire being, you kill your brother, by five and thirty-five minutes, your neighbor calls the police claiming a 'disturbance of the peace', five and forty minutes, the police arive, you are still at the scene of the crime, staring blankly into space, when arrested you pose no resistance.  
  
two-thousand-one, November, sixteenth, your trial, you have not spoken since the killing, twelve o'clock, the trial begins, one o'clock the trial ends, the ruling: guilty, the punishment: be sent to Takenawa insane asylum until deemed mentally sane."  
  
two-thousand-two, September, nineteenth, the first anniversary of the killing, no progress has been made, you have shut yourself into your own mental dream world, all attempts to cure you are futile, you carve on the wall-"  
  
Kagome remembered the carvings in her cell  
  
"-mommy killed daddy, I saw it, mommy is a bad person, she must die, I am of the dead, I have no feeling, goodbye, cruel world."  
  
two-thousand-two, December, twenty-third, all attempts at rehabitation have been in vain, no drug, therapy, or program will work on you, we have two chices, to kill you or to inject you with the experimental HOPE drug, the hope drug, although curing you from your insanity temporarily, would eventually wear off and leave you in a permanent irreversable dream world, we chose HOPE."  
  
Kagome shivered 'the insanity will take my body...' the judge looked at her.  
  
"yes, the insanity will eventually set in, Mrs. Hiragashi, then, I'm afraid, we will be forced to kill you."  
  
to be continued... 


	3. Into the Light

chapter three: Into the light.  
  
"you killed them, Mrs. Hiragashi."  
  
Kagome stood for a couple of seconds, unmoving, she clenched her fists, every word moving past her lips glazed with pure spite.  
  
"you little SHIT! you BASTARD! I HATE YOU!"  
  
"is there something wrong, Mrs. Hiragashi?"  
  
"you're insane!"  
  
"Mrs. Hiragashi, I did not kill a person, I shudder to be classified 'insane', right now, in fact, the insanity is creeping through your veins, it is constricting your brain, it is making you it's slave, Mrs. Hiragashi."  
  
"I am a slave to noone!"  
  
"you can feel it yourself, Mrs. Hiragashi, you can feel the disease wrenching your mind away from you."  
  
"insanity is not a disease!"  
  
"yes it is, Mrs. Hiragashi, and you are our experiment, you should be proud, Mrs. Hiragashi, the data taken from testing HOPE on you will give us enough information to complete the drug, your insignificant life will save the lives of millions of people, insane people, sick people, diseased people."  
  
"so, I'm a human guinea pig for your sick, sick, experiments"  
  
"yes, and in the end, you will die, but so millions can live, you die alone, insane, without love, without hope of cure,"  
  
he paused  
  
"and without inu-yasha"  
  
She turned and ran, she pushed through the door, The Judge stood up.  
  
"seize her."  
  
She ran down the hallway, her feet slapping against cold, hard stone. The cells opened themselves and floods of the insane stepped out, like zombies, to greet her, a man with a lobotomy scar stared at her blankly.  
  
"you were one of us once, Mrs. Hiragashi."   
  
The hundreds formed a human wall, no way out.  
  
"the men in white changed you, Mrs. Hiragshi, you're one of them now."  
  
Tears streaming down her cheeks, she attempted to push them aside, but more took thier place.  
  
"LET ME GO!"  
  
A million hands, holding her down, the madness was taking her mind, she tried to break free, clawing like an animal.  
  
"Surrender to the void, Mrs. Hiragashi. become one of us again."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"  
  
She thought of inu-yasha, she thought of her mother, she though of all her friends, she would kill to see any of them again.   
  
She snapped one of thier necks, dropping him instantly, she clawed another's eyes out, dying her hands a bright crimson.  
  
She could see a light, a pure white holy glow coming through the writhing mass of bodies.   
  
She crawled through an opening in the bodies and caught her footing, she sprinted as quickly as she could with so many lost minds clinging to her ankles, trying to drag her down.   
  
There was a light at the end of the tunnel, she ran towards it, she kicked at the faces of those groping her, they felt no pain and held on unflinchingly, she stumbeled five more feet and fell into the light.  
  
Once again she had the weightless feeling, underneath her she could feel dirt and grass, a siloutted figure stood above her.  
  
"inu-yasha..."  
  
to be continued... 


	4. The Realm of Dreams

chapter four: The Realm of Dreams.  
  
The silhouette grabbed her hand and helped her up, her head ached, she felt a spasm of pain in her right arm, she had a large cut down her forearm.  
  
"come, you're wounded..."  
  
Kagome looked around, shocked.  
  
"but, the- where is the- what the what-"  
  
"please, calm down, you were wounded during the battle, you may have a concussion, we must see the doctor"  
  
She saw the silhouette's face for the first time, he was an albino androgyne, his hair was completely white.  
  
"where- where am I?"  
  
"you're on a battlefield, I fought next to you, remember?"  
  
She shook her head, he looked dissapointed.  
  
"well, I guess this is a clean slate, then"  
  
He shook her hand.  
  
"oh, sorry about your arm, anyway, hello, my name is Ziggy Stardust, we were bunkmates in the fifteenth armed biological squadron, we fought for the realm of dreams against the realm of nightmares, as you can see, from my standing here, we won the battle, during the fight, one of the cybernetics suicide-bombed our posistion, Jonathan Lenin threw his body onto the robot, therefore absorbing all of the shrapnel and giving his life so the rest of the squadron could survive, you were flung away from the blast and you hit your head on a rock, and got knocked out"  
  
"he gave his life for us..."  
  
"I understand this may be a huge shock for you..."  
  
"no... no... after what I've been through, I've become numb."  
  
Ziggy coughed.  
  
"well then, please, follow me."  
  
She stood up, grabbing her arm in an effort to stop the pain, she noticed she was wearing an official-looking uniform, her armband was emblazoned with a cresent moon throwing moonbeams in all directions, she stumbled after him, in the distance was a tent, marked with a red 'x', they walked together to it, Kagome half-tripped on a rock, a woman, a nurse, walked out of the tent to greet them.  
  
"oh, hello, Ziggy, hello, Kagome, do you require medical attention?"  
  
"well, only Kagome, she seems to have quite a little cut in her arm."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"ah, of course, I'll get the tea."  
  
She dissapeared into the medical tent and emerged with a cup, she handed it to Kagome.  
  
"well, drink up."  
  
Kagome drank and felt an odd tingling sensation in her arm, she finished her cup and felt no more pain, her wound had completely bound itself, no scar.  
  
"thank you, very much."  
  
"oh, no problem."  
  
She took the cup from Kagome and returned to the tent.  
  
"so, Ziggy, you were saying, what is the ream of dreams?"  
  
"it's what were fighting for Kagome! you're standing on the realm of dreams, girl, it's a country, were currently at war with the realm of nightmares."  
  
"what did they do, Ziggy?"  
  
"you must understand, we were once a a single realm, the realm of sleep, but a rift formed between the cybernetics and the biological, the cybernetics thought that it would be completely fine to torture and kill biologicals for the good of the realm, the biologicals disagreed"  
  
"torture and kill our own people for the good of the realm, how?"  
  
"they would do horrible experiments to humans, in one they would strap a man to a rack, then they would inject him with a pain-increasing serum, they would gradually put more and more weight on his body, tuning out the screaming, until he went insane, they were attempting to create a immunization for insanity, project HOPE, none know how many lost thier lives to that corrupted program, and those they tortured, didn't know they were going to die, they thought they were testing placebos"  
  
"those-"  
  
"horrible people, that's why we fight, Kagome, we are willing to die to have revenge for those hundreds that died in thier sadistic torture chambers, but now let us sleep, it is late in the realm of dreams, your bunk is above mine"  
  
Kagome followed him to the sleeping tent, she climed up the ladder to her bunk and closed her eyes, she could feel the pillow beneath her head, a cold, steel hand at her throat, and the barrel of a gun on the side of her head, the cybernetics had ambushed the sleeping camp, a metallic voice rung in her ears.  
  
"it is foolish to resist, surrender now."  
  
to be continued... 


	5. The Realm of Nightmares

chapter five: The Realm of Nightmares  
  
The cybernetic picked her up and set her down on the floor, he rammed the butt of his rifle into her back.  
  
"walk."  
  
Throughout the camp, people were being marched into cages, then helicopters, thier searchlights peirceing through the fog, would carry them away, screaming and crying for mercy, Ziggy struggled against his captor.  
  
"Kagome... I love you"  
  
Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, this man, whom she had just met, loved her?  
  
"Kagome, you don't remember, but, oh, god..."  
  
"what?"  
  
"when... when you still had your memory, we used to love each other so much, Kagome, I love you..."  
  
The cybernetic, a creature formed of pure cold steel, marched her towards a cage, his single eye glowing slightly, his endoskeleton whirring as his servos moved his unfeeling limbs, she saw out of the corner of her eye Ziggy being marched to another cage, the cybernetic pushed her into the cage and locked it securely, a helicopter lowered a tether and grabbed her vehicle, it took off.  
  
They flew for an uncountable number of hours, by the time they landed, her stomach was spasaming painfully from hunger, a cybernetic opened her cage and walked her to a cabin marked 'RESEARCH', the sky was completely grey, fog permeated the atmosphere, rain fell in torrents, the ground crunched under her feet, screams eminated from the building, she entered, inside was a jail, strangely reminesent of the cells at the insane asylum, wreched screams of the tortured fell out of every cell, the cybernetic pushed her into one.  
  
"wait here."  
  
He closed the door and locked it, Kagome tried to look through the bars, all she could see was concrete and the cell opposite her, inside was a cybernetic with a syringe and Ziggy, Ziggy was bound by leather shackles, the cybernetic began talking.  
  
"the injection is ready, please, try to relax."  
  
The cybernetic injected the yellow fluid into Ziggy's arm.  
  
"now, we wait for it to take effect."  
  
Kagome could see Ziggy visibly frightened, his face was slick with sweat.  
  
"Kagome... remember me..."  
  
The straps binding him to the wall tightened, he was completely sealed, the cybernetic picked up a remote dial, he turned it, Ziggy screamed.  
  
"hmm... one-hundred pounds of pressure, screaming..."  
  
He turned it again, Ziggy had a far-away look in his eyes, his mouth foamed, still screaming.  
  
"two-hundred pounds, glazing eyes, dislocated limbs, hmm... but not quite insane..."  
  
He spun the dial to the maximum, Ziggy stopped screaming, his eyes closed.  
  
"three-hundred pounds, he is now locked away in his dream world, completely insane, the HOPE drug can now be applied."  
  
The cybernetic drew out another syrenge and injected Ziggy, his eyes opened, he looked shocked.  
  
"where am I?"  
  
"you are in an insane asylum, Mr. Stardust..."  
  
The cybernetic pressed a button on the remote, Ziggy's limbs were ripped off, killing him instantly.  
  
"time of death, five forty-five, natural causes."  
  
Kagome held her breath, 'how can he describe such atrocities so... clinically?', she froze, the cybernetic was looking directly at her, he stepped out of the cell, and walked across the hallway, he unlocked her cell and walked in, he revealed a syringe.  
  
"no..."  
  
"something wrong Mrs. Hiragashi?  
  
"I saw you kill him!"  
  
"kill who, Mrs. Hiragashi?"  
  
"Ziggy, you did it yourself, you pressed a button and... oh god..."  
  
"I did now kill Mr. Stardust, Mrs. Hiragashi, he died of natural causes."  
  
Kagome saw another cybernetic walk into Ziggy's cell and begin cleaning up his body with a blood-soaked broom.  
  
"you..."  
  
"please, Mrs. Hiragashi, place yourself into the device behind you."  
  
Kagome turned around, four leather straps hung off the wall, identical to Ziggy's.  
  
"never..."  
  
"I don't want to have to force you, Mrs. Hiragashi."  
  
The cybernetic grabbed her wrists and forced he into the bonds, he pressed a button, Kagome was immobile.  
  
"now, for your injection, it may help to close your eyes, you may feel a slight pinch in your right arm."  
  
The cybernetic squirted a bit of liquid out of the syringe and tapped it on his arm, he slid ithe needle into Kagome's arm, she could a slight burning sensation move throught her arm, then spread to her entire body, she could feel everything, every molocule of air that touched her she could feel, she could feel the leather bonds so deeply that she felt she knew the steer that bore it, she felt the concrete so acutely she could feel the center of the earth, everything was so... so... vivid.  
  
"you can feel the drug's effects, Mrs. Hiragashi?"  
  
She had completely forgotten about her impending doom, she smelled steel, concrete, and rotting bodies, she could see through wall, she could see thermally, the cybernetic turned the dial. Suddenly, she was swimming in a sea of broken glass, her skin was burning off in a boiling pot of acid, a platoon of spartans was stabbing at her with thier pikes, a voice, broke through the pain.  
  
"one-hundred pounds of pressure, this biological has suprisingly high endurance, for a female."  
  
He cranked the knob again, her arms and legs popped out of thier sockets, she banged her the back of her head against he concrete, trying to stop the pain, she remembered the razor in her cell with the men in white, oh, how she longed for the razor, she could have finished it then.  
  
"two-hundred pounds of pressure, hallucinating, screaming."  
  
He cranked the dial for the third time, the pain was not a part of Kagome's world, it was her world.  
  
Then, the void. Kagome was floating through a blackness, there was no pain, grass formed beneath her, she opened her eyes, Inu-Yasha was standing above her, the youkai that killed her was lying dead next to her, Inu-Yasha was in full demon form, his eyes blood red, his voice deep.  
  
"three-hundred pounds of pressure, Mrs. Hiragashi..."  
  
She was spiraling through the blackness again and she was back in the shackles.  
  
"Mrs. Hiragashi, you're in an insane asylum."  
  
He pressed the final button, Kagome could feel her limbs part with her body.  
  
"time of death, six o'clock, natural causes."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, she was finally dead, the pain of insanity was over, her mind was her own, she flew to heaven, she was in bed, her mom was there.  
  
"Kagome, wake up, you'll be late for school."  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Back to School

chapter six: Back to School  
  
"g'way, mom, five more minutes"  
  
"Kagome, you'll be late for school"  
  
Kagome formed a cocoon of blankets around herself and curled up into a little ball, her mom started poking her.  
  
"mom..."  
  
Kagome heard a click of the lightswitch, her eyelids turned red and she felt headache-esque.  
  
"'kay, I'm waking up..."  
  
Kagome slipped out of the bed onto the ground, and lay there, completely still.  
  
"I'm tired..."  
  
Her mom nudged her body with her foot, she attempted to crawl under the bed, next to her guitar, her mom grabbed her ankles and dragged her out the room, through the hallway, down the stairs, into the kitchen, and onto a chair, she pushed a bowl of miso at her.  
  
"eat."  
  
Kagome stared into her bowl, inside was nori and tofu, and of course, the obligatory room-tempature gallon of watered-down miso.  
  
"umm... I better get to school..."  
  
Kagome poured her 'soup' down the garbage disposal and walked onto her porch, she mounted her bike and began riding to school. It was raining, a blackbird fluttered out of the gravel driveway and into the birdhouse Kagome had spray-painted blue in fourth grade, a plastic bag fluttered next to it, she mistakenly ran through her next-door neighbor's strawberry patch, 'I hope she doesn't notice', she thought.  
  
Down the path was three girls, Yoko, Seiko, and Tori, they were waiting with thier bicycles at the crosswalk for the light to turn green.  
  
"oh, hi, Kagome"  
  
The light changed and they walked single-file along the crosswalk, never speaking, along another block, and into the school, Kagome walked to her locker, she opened it on the third try, spilling seemingly random binders and documents along the front of herself, she sighed, 'back to school', she thought, she pressed on to first period, Mr. McCartney, a horrible man with a cane, with a strangley elongated head, a small Hitler-style moustache, and spectacles that shone like two headlights, his eyes were kalidoscope-esque and glowed like twin prisms.  
  
"hello class, please turn to page ninety-nine in your textbooks."  
  
Kagome flipped through her book, 'The piper at the gates of dawn on the dark side of the moon welcomed three creatures, the pig, the wolf, and the sheep...' the story simply drifted into pure tedium and she closed her eyes, the desk felt suprisingly soft.  
  
"Mrs. Hiragashi!"  
  
She jolted up.  
  
"huh, what?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to give you detention, Hiragashi."  
  
He smiled and handed her a pink slip, 'DETENTION' was stamped upon it.  
  
"I'll be expecting you..."  
  
The principal, Mr. Pepper, surveyed the class with practiced accuracy, he was a vietnam veteran, a sniper, his stare was almost as cold as his blows, he had an armband with a red and white background, in the foreground were two crossed hammers, the symbol of his squadron, silence permeated the atmosphere, a girl next to Kagome coughed.  
  
"Fujii, please stand up, Mr. McCartney, your cane please."  
  
Mr. Pepper snached the cane from Mr. McCartney's hand, he struck her repeatedly on the back, her scarf fell to the ground, she was crying.  
  
"pick up your scarf, sit down, silence."  
  
'We don't need no education, we don't need no thought control, no dark sarcasam in the classroom, teacher leave those kids alone...'  
  
Kagome stood up and pushed her desk sideways, it fell over with a clatter, she pointed at Mr. Pepper and Mr. McCartney.  
  
"Hey, Teacher! Leave those kids alone!"  
  
A slight smile crept across his face.  
  
"Mr. McCartney, your cane please, I'll be enjoying this, you know, I'll make the bugger's eyes water."  
  
Kagome smothered her face into her pillow, it was soaked with tears. Her parents were downstairs, fighting over something or other, and Souta was playing a computer game. She stood up and walked across the hallway to her bathroom, her eyes were red from crying. Her father's shaving razor sat beside her hairbrush, she had contemplated suicide before, but no, not now. She grabbed a towel and wiped her face. She left the bathroom and began plodding downstairs to watch the television. Her parents were fighting.  
  
"put that knife down!"  
  
"I've been wanting too do this since the day we were married, Yukio..."  
  
"Kimi! No!"  
  
Her parents were fighting over a nine-inch long chef's knife, her mother was winning, then, in one swift movement, the knife dissapeared into her father's body and was replaced by blood, her father collapsed, dead, onto the ground. Kagome stood there, stunned, at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Kagome, you must tell noone..."  
  
Kagome could feel her vision fading to white, she was becombing numb, deaf, dumb, and blind, the world around her no longer mattered, she surrounded herself with a wall to keep out the pain, she fainted.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Finale

chapter seven: Finale  
  
She was laying on a couch, across from her was a man wearing a pure white robe, he had glasses and was carrying a bible, she seemed to be in a psychiatrist's office.  
  
"Come, now, Kagome, I hear you're feeling down, well, I can ease your pain, get you on your feet again, relax, I'll need some information first, just the basic facts, can you tell me where it hurts?"  
  
Kagome couldn't feel her limbs, she stared directly into the celing, without thinking, she replied.  
  
"There is no pain, you are receding, a distant ship's smoke on the horizon, you are only coming through in waves, your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying, when I was a child I caught a fleeting glimpse,out of the corner of my eye, I turned to look but it was gone, I cannot put my finger on it now, the child is grown, the dream is gone, I have become comfortably numb."  
  
"...I see, I understand you've been having some delusions..."  
  
"Yes, doctor, are you real?"  
  
"No, Kagome, none of this is real, it never has been, it never will be"  
  
"But the other worlds, were they real?"  
  
"Only as real as you make them, Kagome"  
  
He flipped open his bible.  
  
"I can give you an injection, Kagome, the HOPE drug, it will make all of this go away, there would no longer would be reality or illusion, simply swirling shapes, you being the sole witness, you will forget, Kagome, you reach the highest plane of conciousness, you will become... numb"  
  
"Yes... I would like that..."  
  
"Well, Kagome, the final solution may now be applied"  
  
He led her into another room, filled with pure white light.  
  
"Okay, just a little pinprick..."  
  
Kagome collapsed, she could no longer feel, she didn't care.  
  
"Thank you, Saint Peter..."  
  
She felt her body shut down, she was an orb of pure energy, she was becoming a part of something bigger, she was finally a part of god, she was in heaven.  
  
"Shine on, you crazy diamond, welcome to the machine."  
  
So she shone on forever, like the moon, and the stars, and the sun.  
  
"She's dead, Inu-Yasha..."  
  
Miroku sighed, Inu-Yasha would not stop crying.  
  
"Come now, she's in a better place, you shouldn't cry..."  
  
More crying.  
  
"You know, Budda taught that we would all eventually become part of something... bigger... god, if you will, and someday we'll join Kagome in heaven, we'll all be together again, eventually, someday we'll all die, you, Shippou, Sango, all of us, and we'll meet in god's good kingdom."  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped crying for barely enough time to speak.  
  
"really?"  
  
"yes, Inu-Yasha, Kagome was a wonderful woman, we all loved her, but she's gone, for now, you'll see her again, just you wait."  
  
"What will we do with her body?"  
  
"We will scatter her ashes, we will say a short prayer, and leave this place."   
  
"I'll never leave her"  
  
"We must, Inu-Yasha, what would she want?"  
  
Well, at that point, Kagome was so happy she could care less.  
  
"She would... Want us to find the jewel shards and avenge her death by killing Naraku and his minions..."  
  
"Well... of course, Inu-Yasha"  
  
"It hurts a lot, Miroku, knowing I'll never see my love ever again until I die, it's gonna be a long, winding road ahead of us, you know? I think I'm becoming numb, I don't think I'll ever feel again.  
  
'Yes you will, Inu-Yasha, just you wait, it may take months or years, but someday you'll share your love again, you'll forget."  
  
"I don't want to forget!"   
  
"Inu-Yasha, you'll always remember, but someday, your memories will hurt less, you'll simply stop caring, then you'll join Kagome, in heaven."  
  
"I really loved her..."  
  
Finis. 


	8. Sanitarium: The Album

Chapter one:  
  
Kagome:  
  
I'm dying,  
goodbye, cruel world,  
goodbye, cruel world,  
goodbye, cruel world,  
I'm leaving you today.  
  
Hello?  
where is everybody?  
where am I?  
is this real?  
  
Man in white:  
  
Welcome to the machine,   
you're insane,  
you always have been,  
you always will be.  
Welcome to the concrete wasteland.  
we must see the judge!  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Kagome:  
  
Wreched, horrible madness surrounds me,  
I was one of them?  
Elanor Rigby, picks up the razor, then she picks up the phone,  
NOBODY'S HOME!  
  
Are you the judge?  
  
The judge:  
  
Hello, you've been dreaming this whole time,  
where's Inu-Yasha for you now?  
HOPE took him away from you,  
you're a murderer.  
  
Kagome:  
  
The insanity burns through my veins...  
I need to get out of here!  
  
Chapter three:  
  
The judge:   
  
Seize her.  
  
Kagome:  
There's a light at the end of the tunnel,  
I need to get to it!  
Get out of my way!  
Go Away!  
  
Chapter four:  
  
Ziggy:  
  
Welcome to our dream world,  
the battle is over,  
you survived because he died for you.  
  
Kagome:  
  
He died for us?  
everyday is a new dream,  
when will it end?  
what is reality?  
  
Ziggy:  
  
Beware the cybernetics!  
  
Chapter five:  
  
Ziggy:  
  
Kagome, I love you!  
  
Kagome:  
  
Ziggy is dead,  
I'm next.  
  
Cybernetic:  
  
Hello, human,  
you should be proud,  
you are going to save so many people,  
trust me,  
it's worth it.  
  
Kagome:  
  
You know,  
dying isn't so bad the second time around.  
  
Chapter six:  
  
Kagome:  
  
Is this real?  
  
McCartney:  
Of course it is,   
fool.  
  
Pepper:  
Your cane, please.  
  
Kagome:  
Mom just killed dad,  
how could you?  
  
Chapter seven:  
  
Psychiatrist:  
  
Hello, patient,  
could I intrest you in HOPE?  
it'll make all this fade away,  
you'll go to heaven.  
  
Kagome:  
  
Yes, of course, thank you, doctor,  
but I've been dead the whole time,  
this is all simply an illusion,  
none of this is real.  
  
St. Peter:  
Shine on, you crazy diamond.  
  
Inu-Yasha:  
It hurts,  
I loved her,  
I want her.  
  
Miroku:  
She's in a better place now, you'll join her someday. 


	9. Sanitarium: The Refrences

Entire story:  
  
Based VERY loosely on the computer game 'sanitarium'  
  
The entire story revolves around the religous theory of purgatory, Kagome died, was temporarily tortured for her sins, then was sent by Saint Peter to heaven  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Slight reference to 'sanitarium', the markings on the wall.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Reference to the they might be giants song 'fingertips' 'I walk along, darkened corridors...'  
  
Reference to the beatles song 'Elanor Rigby', 'Elanor Rigby', 'John Mckensie'  
  
Reference to 'Lucy in the sky with diamonds' by the beatles, 'Lucy Thompson'  
  
Reference to 'sanitarium', 'the HOPE drug'  
  
Chapter four:  
  
Reference to 'Ziggy Stardust' by David Bowie  
  
Jonathan Lenin's name is a tribute to John Lennon   
  
Chapter five:  
  
The Ziggy Stardust death sequence is based on 'sanitarium'  
  
The method of torture (rack with dial) are based on '1984' by George Orwell  
  
The quote 'how can he describe suck atrocities so... clinically?' was taken directly from 'sanitarium'  
  
Chapter six:  
  
The blackbird in the driveway is a reference to 'blackbird' by the beatles  
  
The blue birdhouse it flys into is a reference to 'birdhouse in your soul' by they might be giants  
  
The strawberry patch is based upon 'strawberry fields forever' by the beatles  
  
When Kagome and the three girls walk across the street, it is a tribute to the album cover of 'abbey road' by the beatles  
  
Mr. McCartney's name is a tribute to Paul McCartney  
  
Mr. McCartney is based upon the teacher from 'the wall' by pink floyd  
  
The book Kagome reads is a triple reference to 'the piper at the gates of dawn' 'the dark side of the moon' and 'animals' by pink floyd  
  
Mr. Pepper's name is a tribute to the album 'Sgt. Pepper's lonely hearts club band' by the beatles  
  
The armband he's wearing is identical to the symbol of the 'floydian party' from 'the wall' by pink floyd  
  
The quote 'teacher, leave those kids alone!' is from the lyrics of 'another brick in the wall, part two' by pink floyd  
  
'I'll make the bugger's eyes water' is a tribute to the song 'sheep' by pink floyd  
  
'Deaf, dumb, and blind' is a tribute to the album 'Tommy' by the who  
  
the 'wall to keep out the pain' is based upon 'the wall' by pink floyd  
  
Chapter seven:  
  
The psychiatrist is based upon the doctor from 'the wall'  
  
The first two lines of the conversation between them are taken form 'comfortably numb' by pink floyd  
  
'The final solution may now be applied' is from 'the fletcher memorial home' by pink floyd  
  
Reference to 'shine on you crazy diamond' and 'welcome to the machine' by pink floyd.  
  
'She shone on forever, like the moon, and the stars, and the sun' is based on 'instant karma' by John Lennon  
  
Reference to 'the long, winding, road' by the beatles 


End file.
